


Concert, Coffee, and Flowers

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Virtuoso (Music AU) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Concert, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Music, Romance, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gave Naruto a free ticket to a (classical music) concert he was performing in. There's an affectionate blond, a surprised Kakashi, much bemusement and amusement... and Naruto thinks he's in love. Perhaps.</p><p>—A ficlet inspired by my fic idea for a music AU, in which Kakashi is Naruto's violin teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert, Coffee, and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on expanding this idea into a full fic, multichapter and all, but right now I've written this scene in a sudden bout of inspiration. ^^

He stepped out of the backstage area, smothering a yawn as one hand was on the doorknob and the other was lugging his violin case, and stopped in surprise.

Naruto was leaning against the wall, dressed in a simple yet formal white blouse and a pair of sleek black pants. A bouquet of flowers and a small bottle of coffee were held to his chest, resting in the crook of his arm.

The teen beamed and practically bounced up to him, eyes wide and bright and dancing a lively blue. "Sensei!"

"Ah?" He blinked, confused. "Haven't you gone home yet, Naruto?"

"Congratulations on a great performance!"

The blond offered the flowers to him, faintly embarrassed but smiling widely. Kakashi slowly removed his hand from the doorknob and received them, still caught off-guard.

"Um, I tried out this new brand the other day and it was really nice," Naruto added, handing him the coffee. "They have a few flavours but I think caramel's the nicest even if it might be a bit sweet for your tastes but it is really quite good and they didn't sell any decent espresso... so I got you this 'cause um, well, I thought you'd be tired and all after the performance!" He huffed a bit, out of breath, and rubbed his nose sheepishly.

"Aheh."

"Thanks, Naruto," Kakashi finally smiled back, taking the coffee as well. "Really, thanks."

...It had been a long time since anyone had waited for him outside the concert hall. He felt strangely warm, and part of it seemed to come from the bouquet which still held some of Naruto's body heat. The warmth stayed, even as he shifted his grip, opened the bottle and sipped some of the slightly cold coffee.

"Mm, it _is_ rather nice."

And all of Naruto's excitement seemed to concentrate in his eyes, for they practically _glowed_ happily at him.

 _Such an excited Naruto is dangerous,_ Kakashi realised suddenly. _I can't even tell if he's going to ramble, or smile, or laugh..._

"Thanks so much for the free ticket and the concert was really wonderful and you were just so AWESOME Kakashi-senseiiiii!"

 _...or hug me._

He felt both bemused and amused when Naruto hugged his violin case along with himself.

"Y'know what, Kakashi-sensei? I think I'm in _love,"_ Naruto remarked happily. "With your violin."

"...?"

"Well, such a lovely lady like herself definitely deserves the attention! And affection..."

Kakashi blinked rather owlishly.

 _Er, okay._

"Aheheh... I think I'm kinda crazy tonight, sensei. I'm high! ...I have no idea on _what_ , though. Caffeine, perhaps? Or like, the concert was soooo damn awesome I can't help it. You _have_ to teach me that concerto some day... and the other piece... and the other one..."

Kakashi laughed, surprising himself _(it was a night of surprises, so it seemed)_ , and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Come on, it's late. I'll give you a ride home."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a huge, _huuuuuuuuuuge_ AU, and it's going to be in a youth string ensemble context, partly. Hope you liked this ficlet, and hope you'll like the full fic when it comes along. (:
> 
> ~rakku^^


End file.
